Sonic's New Look: Rougeified Cont'd
by ShinnokRaiden99
Summary: A continuation of Sonic's New Look, to pave the way for a hopeful sequel. Please read the original first. Rated T to be safe.


Rouge blinked, as if she couldn't believe what she was seeing. Sonic the Hedgehog, the fastest thing alive... was in her room, wearing her clothes. Even more in fact, if his impressive bustline and figure was any indication.

As the initial shock wore off and she noticed the look of horror on the crossdressed hedgehog's face, Rouge smirked and placed her hands on her hips.

"Looking good there, Sonic!" she teased with a wink. "If you wanted to try my things on, all you had to do was ask. Pink is definately your colour!"

The ivory bat's smirk widened into grin as Sonic's face reddened, even under his fake tan.

"I-it's not like that, Rouge!" he insisted. "That insane machine of your's did this to me!"

Rouge chuckled and took a seat, crossing her legs in her usual manner.

"Oh, Sonic... or is it Sonia now?" she giggled as she watched the blue blur cringe at the name. "Don't try to blame this on M4. We all need to feel a little pretty every now and then; there's no shame in making yourself glamorous for a change."

Sonic's mind reeled, apparently missing Rouge's playful tone. "Rouge... please, believe me..."

The treasure huntress sighed and stood up. "Oh, Sonic, I'm only playing with you. Honestly, you're more serious than Shadow at times..." She giggled again as she saw a sigh escape from Sonic's pink glossy lips.

"So you won't tell anyone about this, then?" he asked pleadingly.

"Well..." began Rouge as she placed a finger to her chin and looked up as if in deep thought. Glancing at her guest, she could see the desperation on his well made-up face. Deciding to stop toying with him, the bat smiled at him.

"Of course, Sonic. This'll be our little secret." Once again, a giggle escaped as Sonic sighed happily again. The poor boy was far too easy.

"Thanks, Rouge," he said gratefully. "You have no idea what this kind of thing would do to my reputation."

"Of course, Sonic. I understand perfectly." At that moment, a mischevious thought entered her head, and Rouge couldn't pass it up. "But I'm not going to undo M4's work."

Sonic's eyes suddenly shot open, wide as saucers, as Rouge giggled again.

"Wha... WHAT!"

"M4's put in so much work making you look so beautiful, Sonic..." the batgirl's teasing tone returned. "I couldn't bear to ruin your new look. Sorry, Sonic."

She could see the colour draining from Sonic's face, as he suddenly dropped to his knees. In a move Rouge didn't expect, the fastest thing alive suddenly grabbed the front of Rouge's outfit and looked up at her, literally begging her.

"Please, Rouge!" he asked, almost close to tears. "I can't let anyone see me looking like this! Please! I'll do anything!"

The bat's jaw almost dropped. She never thought she'd see the day when Sonic the Hedgehog would be dressed up in her clothes, on his knees and begging her. With an overdramatic sigh, Rouge petted him.

"Okay, okay, I'll set M4 to undo it all..." she said, finally deciding to stop playing with him. "...but in return, I want you to do something for me!" ...almost.

Sonic grimaced, expecting the worst. "A-and that is..."

Rouge grinned, flashing her fangs. "Oh, I just want to see how much like me you look. Stand up, please..."

Deciding not to test her, Sonic did as he was told and climbed to his feet. The white bat suppressed a chortle as the blue hedgehog wobbled slightly, clearly not used to her high-heeled boots.

"Okay, Sonic. Now just do what I do. Place one hand on your hip, like this..." she stated as she demonstrated for him, and watched him mirror her. "And the other behind your head like this..." again, she showed him, and Sonic repeated the action. The result was him standing in a very feminine pose, with a depressed frown.

"No, no, no, Sonic! I don't have that look on my face. Now, lower your eyelids..." the blue hedgehog obeyed, mimicing Rouge's sultry stare. "...and smile, but just a little bit..." once again, Sonic followed her instructions and gave her usual sly smirk. After a few minutes of Rouge's instructions, Sonic was performing the exact pose Rouge wanted, with the perfect replica of her usual facial expression.

"Perfect!" she smiled as she clapped her hands. "Why, if you were a bat you could pass for my sister!"

Sonic groaned as he finally dropped the pose. "Can we finally get me back to normal now?"

"Okay, okay, I'm a woman of my word..." stated Rouge as she walked over to what appeared to be a blank wall. To Sonic's surprise, she placed her hand on it and a light ran over her fingers, before a large panel flipped over to reveal an even larger computer console.

"Hidden finger-print scanner" Rouge stated smugly, as if to remind Sonic she was a secret agent. Standing in front of the console, she rapidly typed something in before a familiar set of metal arms lowered down from the ceiling.

"At once, Mistress Rouge" M4K30V3R's voice acknowledged, as it dragged it's previous victim into the bathroom again.

30 minutes later, Sonic was back to his usual self. The fake tan and makeup had been washed off, the clothes and corset removed, and the fake breasts unglued from his chest. M4 had even returned his gloves and shoes, and gelled his hair back into it's usual spikes.

"Thanks a bunch, Rouge." the newly masculized hedgehog stated with an honest smile. "You promise you won't tell anyone about this, right?"

Rouge gave the sweetest smile she could manage. "Of course not, Sonic. Now run along, your little friend Tails is probably worried about you."

Sonic chuckled and quickly left, zooming off as soon as he was outside of Rouge's mansion.

Rouge watched him out of her window, and a smirk slowly grew on her face. Sonic should really pay more attention to the person he's talking to. Rouge's answer wasn't "of course I won't tell anyone," it was really "of course I won't promise."

"M4!" she shouted, calling the system's attention. "You have the security footage from today, correct?"

"Yes, Mistress Rouge. I have the entire day's events stored, ready for use."

"Good..." Rouge chuckled as she took a seat at M4's console. "Let's print some pictures..."

SONIC'S NEW LOOK: ROUGE-IFIED 1.5 - END


End file.
